scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Cast *Jack Skellington - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Sally - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Oogie Boogie - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Wakko, Yakko & Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Santa Claus - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Dr. Finkelstein - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *The Mayor of Halloween Town - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Zero - Bunnicula *Corpse Kid - ??? *Corpse Mom - ??? *Corpse Dad - ??? *Harlequin Demon - ??? *Wolfman - ??? *Devil - ??? *Clown with the Tear Away Face - ??? *The Witches - ??? *Vampire Brothers - ??? *Zombie Band - ??? *Mr. Hyde - ??? *Creature Under the Stairs - ??? *Behemoth - ??? *Undersea Gal - ??? *Cyclops - ??? *Withered Winged Demon - ??? *Mummy Boy - ??? *Igor - ??? *Jewel Finkelstein - ??? *Slime Man - ??? *Pajamas Boy - ??? *Pajamas Boy's Parents - ??? *The Easter Bunny - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - ??? *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - ??? *Hanging Tree - ??? *Cop - ??? Scenes *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("This Is Halloween") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Part 02: Another End to Another Halloween/("Frank's Lament') *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Leslie McGroarty Went Back to The Once-ler/The Next Morning *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - Frank Stumbles into Christmas Town ("What's This") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used *The Nightmare Before Christmas Clip used Gallery Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Jack Skellington Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Sally Negaduck Reboot.png|Negaduck as Oogie Boogie YakkoWakkoDot.jpg|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Lock, Shock and Barrel Merlin Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Santa Claus Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Dr. Finkelstein Disney's Bonkers images Bonkers D Bobcat wallpaper and background photos.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as The Mayor of Halloween Town Bunnicula promo.png|Bunnicula as Zero Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs